Custom:The Siege of Marias Ithilien
The best part of this set is: The Hall Explosion The Rubber-Band Powered Blade Catapult The Moon-Tower The Cat This set is based on the siege of Marias Ithilien, from The Atomist. It includes 15 minifigures, a castle, the moon-spire, and some other decorations and elements. Description Marias Ithilien on the whole has a distinct light grey-white color scheme. In some places, there are splashes of dark stone grey or creamy stone. There is some red on the turret, and ivy decals on the tower. Marias Ithilien consists of 4 parts: The Hall The hall is almost entirely light stone grey on the outside, with a few dark grey bricks and also some recesses and hollows to look worn and damaged. At the front corners of the hall are rounded grey pillars,while between them is a wide wall with 5 high arches, between which glass panes are revealed. On the left side of the hall is a small wooded door with steps leading up to it, and above that door, a half sunken turret of creamy stone. The roof of the hall is sloping, with regular gold decorations and battlements. The inside of the hall(usually the mess hall) has been converted into a war time command center, with a large, magical globe of the world, a golden table with wakefulness and alertness potions on it, a table full of jewels with bottles of ale atop it and several desks for scribes to sit at, copying maps and reports about the war. The front of the hall(arches and windows) is structurally unstable, so that when the Tomb-Wight cannons fire, the wall explodes dramatically, as seen here: The Storage room The storage room is set between 2 identical sections of wall, and has an arch at the front, with a small, recessed window inside. The room contains a case with a statue inside it, holding a golden sword and scarab shield. Above the room is a triangular roof, and hidden by a pair of folding plates is an armory. The Tower The Tower is just 2 floors high, and on the outside is mostly grey, with a red marble arch and pillars. The first floor is a set of barracks, with a pair of identical beds. The second floor is the seer's chamber, which contains a desk with a gold ring, fang in a poison bottle, fire quill and a crystal ball filled with studs that when distorted by the ball look strange and mysterious. Atop the turret is long catapult, made of technic pieces. The catapult has 2 forks, and can hold a pair of massive, circular saw-blades. At the base of a catapult are some rubber bands, which increase the power of the catapult, as seen here: The Moon-Spire The Moon-Spire of Marias Ithilien consists of five official levels an a sixth underground level. The Spire's lowest level is made to appear as if it is made out of rock, and is a dungeon. The first official level of the Spire is a prison, with bars on all the windows and handcuffs holding a Skoleros(evil demonic creature). Above this floor is Vaurien's office, with a desk atop which is a seeing disk, golden ring and crystal. Above this level is the armory, which contains 2 bows, 2 swords and 2 spears. The fifth level is a meeting chamber, with a high tech chamber that projects magical holograms for communication between holds. The final level is the caller chamber, which includes the caler(magical device that communicates between Holds). On top of this is a balcony, and a shiny white pillar, capped by the Moonflower Crystal. Background The siege of Marias Ithilien is based on when thousands of Tomb-Wights surrounded Marias Ithilien, blocking it off from the war. The features allow you to accurately recreate the battles and skirmishes at Marias Ithilien. Minifigures Gallery 037.JPG 036.JPG 035.JPG 024.JPG 023.JPG 019.JPG 018.JPG 015.JPG 013.JPG 012.JPG 011.JPG 010.JPG 009.JPG 007.JPG 006.JPG 005.JPG